Siamese Beasts
by hArdcOrecArtoonmAniac
Summary: Two Cat Beasts find amusement in terrorizing 1,2,5,6 and 8. Funny or creepy? Song fic. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: This is my first 9 fanfiction and my first songfic. **_**Siamese Beasts **_**takes place between the start of the story/the awakening of 9 and the separation of 3,4 and 7 from 1,2,5,6 and 8 (confusing, eh?). This story is also a personal challenge for myself being that this is a fanfiction written of movie I've only watched once- I've taken all I know and observed about the characters, story and setting a built this story upon it so if there's some facts wrong or some characters seem to be a little off that would be the reason. I made the Cat Beast's female because this movie seriously needed more female characters...plus the actual Siamese Twins are girls. Please enjoy the robots/cats-harassing-dolls fun.**

_We Are Siamese _**song belongs to Disney**

___________________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to leave the bitter orange sky and descend to hide under the bleak horizon of city ruins. A few glows and faint murmurs of gunfire rose from the far away decimated landscape. The great war was drawing to a close. The bright sky was fading away. Five sticthpunk approach and large cathedral in disrepair because of the war but still standing study. The stone building would provide them shelter. They have recently been separated from three of their kin. For their leader at least, trying to go back from them was too much of a risk.

_We are Siamese if you please_...

Out of the corner of his optics 5 thought he saw two red eyes watching him. He quickly turned and the two orbs ducked down behind a large slab of stone. Though he wanted to ignore what he saw he felt he was unable to turn away.

"What is it, 5?" asked 2 who was the first to notice his sudden halt

"Huh...? Oh, it's nothing. Forget it." he replied

"Then keep moving." grunted 8 from the front of the group alongside 1

5 continued his march into the giant structure.

_We are Siamese if you don't please_...

Two feline skulls rose from the pile of rubble outside the cathedral. They appeared to be one with each of their red eyes beside each other.

Inside there was the drip-dripping of a leaky faucet into a clear glass bowl. The drips matched the beat of the eight metal claws quietly clinking on the stone floor.

_Now we looking over your new donned domicile..._

There was an eerie feeling of doom only felt by 5. He swear he could hear a something sneaking up from behind but nobody else seemed to take notice.

A crash from above jolted 5 out of his thoughts. He was the first and quickest to swing his head around.

Above two bright red circles peered down, suggesting only one Beast but there where two evil cats preached on the wooden beam. Before anyone could process their situation the Beasts leapt down in front of them.

One of the Beasts tripped 5 with her skinny tail who was started to scurry away. He fell to the ground.

_If we like we stay for maybe quite a while..._

When the other Cat Beasts paw slammed down on the fallen stitchpunk the others scattered. One Beast pranced behind them.

5 tried in vain to push the cold metal claw off him. It only arose because the Beast rose it herself. She watched in amusement of the silly little creature stuck under her paw. The Beast soon grew bored of this one and flicked him aside.

2 watched his friend tumble and few feet away from the beast. He rushed to 5's aid and lead him to his hiding place under a stone.

A Cat Beast spotted her new targets, two stitchpunk climbing atop a wooden beam balanced on a rock. They where trying to escape, silly little fools. She pounced on the prey item that was on the higher end of the beam. The beam crashed down as the Beast grabbed 8 in her jaws. Unnoticed by the Beast, 1, who was on the other end of the beam, was airborne a short distance and landed into the bowl of water. This caught the attention of the other Cat Beast.

_Do you see that thing swimming round and round...?_

The second Cat Beast approached her friend and both red eyes watched the eldest stitchpunk cling to the rim of the bowl.

_Yessss..._

8 was released from the Beast's teeth and retreat to 5 and 2's hiding spot. They watched with a feeling of helplessness as the pair of Cats closed in on their leader.

1 didn't notice the Beasts as he was occupied with recovering from the scare that came from being launched so quickly into the water. He finally looked up to find the Beasts hovering over him with an energy of mockingness around them.

_Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown..._

Both Beasts claws rose above the jar. One claw from each beast came down upon 1 and forced him to the bottom of the deep bowl. 1 was more focused on escaping than on fighting back. Just as the two Beasts where more focused on fighting over their quarry than on holding on to it. Underwater the conflicting claws swiped at each other many times, narrowly missing poor 1 who was caught in-between. The fight caused the bowl to crack and then shatter.

Shards of class, water and one stitchpunk spilt onto the floor. The Beasts ceased their bickering and silently agreed to hunt together.

_If we sneak in not to fool it carefully..._

The Beasts separated and stalked their pray slowly.

2 rushed out form under his safe spot below the stone to assist 1 who was unaware he was still the Beast's target. 2 tried to help 1 to his feet but 1 angrily pushed him away. 5,8 and 6 came out of hiding and approached the scene. 1 faltered but stood him himself.

For a second the Cat Beasts where forgotten but reality came back in a flash when the two Beasts thundered toward them from both directions. The little fools scrambled in all different directions making them easier to pick off. A Beast homed in on her easiest target.

The skull dove down and swiped up 1. The other Beast saw her first victim dangling from the teeth of her friend. She took his tiny arm in her own teeth. The Beasts tugged on either end.

_There will be and head for you, a tail for me..._

8 turned at the yells from his leader being held in the air by the jaws of both the cats, beating one on the nose with his free hand. While 2,5, and 6 kept running to escape up a pile of stone, 8 was not going to stand by and let his leader (and in his mind, his friend) be ripped in two by a coupe of evil Cat Beasts.

8 grabbed a near by wood splinter and charged toward a Beast. He jumped onto her tail and ran up her back. 8 jumped onto her head and lifted the splinter into the air and brought it down with all his strength into the Beast's blank eye. The glass shattered and sparks flew from the damaged light as 8 jumped down the surprised Beast. She let out a pricing robotic screech and released 1's legs. 1's arm came loose and he dropped beside 8 who was unable to catch him as he intended.

Meanwhile 2 and 5 have climbed atop the rubble pile to the above floor. They were pulling up 6 when his foot got stuck on the pull-string of a mangled baby doll. He was lifted up and the string was released and snaked back into the doll. The doll let out a distorting sobbing noise. The Cat Beast's heads snapped toward the noise.

_Do you hear what I hear...?_

The pair of Beasts slowly started to pace toward the three stitchpunk, their two evil red eyes not leaving them.

_A baby cry...!_

Both of their unseen eyes turned into a blinding white light, one Beast had a wood splinter lodged in it. The trio was illuminated in the two bright circles. They saw the two Cat Beasts swiftly making their way up the pile of rubble. This time they where coming in for the kill.

_Where finding baby there be milk nearby..._

The weight of the Beasts steps caused the pile to tremble. While the two Beasts where climbing up the pile 8 and 1 had come up to that floor via a pulley operated elevator.

In a panic 5 slipped and fell to the rubble below, accidentally knocking 6 down with him. When they leaned up the saw the sinister Beasts looking down at them from and elevated stone.

2 could see his friends in the spotlight of the Beasts. 2 noticed there was a huge calendrical stone atop of number of stairs on his floor. On the stairs was a board of wood that had fallen from the ceiling. He soon came up with a plan.

"It's a ramp!" he declared as he quickly hopped up the stairs

What are you doing? That thing will get up here any second!" growled 1 waiting at the elevator with 8

"I need you two to help me push this to the edge" 2 said putting his back to the giant rock "We can save them"

"No we can't, you're wasting time!"

The small hole broke open and a call skull bursted through with 6 in her mouth and 5 under a claw. She had a splinter in one eye and glared at her targets with it.

_If we look in baby buddy there could be..._

In the Cat Beast's struggle to get though the small opening 5 and 6 where fortunately able to get away from the thrashing tyrant.

"5,6! Up here! Help me push this!" yelled 2 from above, struggling to get the stone to even budge

"Stop that, you imbeciles! Get in here!" snapped a very agitated 1

"No, it can cut the string of the pulley and make it fall. It'll sill get be able to get you"

"Not if we leave now!"

"We can finish it now!" 2 yelled continuing to push on the stone

"No you can't!" insisted 1 taking the sting of the pulley "We're leaving you to d-"

The elevator shook. 1 looked to see that 8 had left his side to help 2, 5 and 6. Their leader has had quite enough of this nonsense and was about to leave by himself when a spotlight shown on him.

The Beast had broke though and he was her easiest target. She purred in anticipation and arched her back ready for the strike. The second Cat Beast's head peeked from the hole.

_Plenty milk for you..._

The last Beast jumped out of the hole and crouched down prepared to attack.

The two red eyes stared at him with the intent of a terrifying, extremely painful death.

_And also some for me..._

1 ran scared up the stairs and to the other stitchpunk who where getting the boulder to lean foreword. He pushed his side against the stone.

One Beast with a splinter in her eye was sprinting up the ramp but the stone stubbornly resisted to role.

"Can't you half-wits push harder?!" hissed 1

The Cat Beast was only inches away from her little targets. She crouched down about to spring forward when the rock slowly started to leave the top step. It rolled foreword and crashed down on the second step, shattering the Beast's lowered skull with it tomentous weight.

The stone rolled over the dead Cat Bast's body, crushing it, and came down the ramp after the second Beast. The Cat Beast was chased down the ramp by the speeding boulder.

"Yes!" shouted 2 in glee that his plan had worked

The stone chased the Beast back down into the hole. It crashed though the floor on top of the rubble pile below, blocking the only way back up to her targets.

The single Cat Beast with the single red eye has no choice but to abort her hunt but some day soon she will hunt again.

Soon again she will hunt.


End file.
